Pollen Season
by anniegirl132
Summary: Deidara has sever allergies and no one knows why. There's a large hurricane outside preventing them from getting help. Now it's up to everyone else to find the source of his allergies and stop them before it's too late. NON-YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Pollen Season**

**. . . . . . **

**Ok, this story was suggested to me by MysticSpeedForce. Each chapter will be about 2000 words and I'll update about once a week. **

**Also, for this fic I have censored out Hidan's mouth, I don't particularly like cursing.**

**Well, I hope you like it. :)**

**. . . . . . **

**Sasori's POV**

I hated weather like this; all it did was hold people up. And I hate waiting or making others wait. Currently this stupid hurricane going on outside was making everyone in Akatsuki wait.

Normally we'd all be out doing mission or something but now we couldn't. Konan tried to leave earlier and had almost been blown away by the strong winds. Luckily though, leader Pein was there to save her.

Right now, everyone was in their rooms trying to avoid Akatsuki's most spastic member. For every time thunder would sound, Tobi would make one lap around the base screaming like a little girl. Then he would insist on knocking on every member's door saying that he was scared.

What kind of S-class criminal was scared of a little thunder storm? Ok, maybe it was more than just a little thunder storm, but that's not the point. It was only weather, what was there to be afraid of? I mean, we lived in a large underground cavern, carved into a mountainside; were the only thing to worry about was avalanches.

"Sasori-san! Deidara-sempai! Tobi is scared!" the most hyperactive member screamed, banging on our door.

"Go away Tobi un! I'm trying to sleep!" the brat shouted from under his covers.

"But Tobi is scared! Tobi promises he'll be quiet if you let him in!" he screamed.

"Go away Tobi, maybe Hidan and Kakuzu will let you in their room," I said.

"Okay Sasori-san. Tobi will go see Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san!" he shouted, running off. I have no idea how he even got into Akatsuki. I think even Leader-sama wonders that sometimes…

Either way, he was out of my hair for now. But what was I going to do all day? It's not like I could make a new puppet; I didn't have the supplies and couldn't go and get them.

I guess that means I was stuck just working on one that I already have. Let's see…. I'll go with puppet number forty-five.

With that in mind, I summoned it and began my work.

**Deidara's POV**

I kept trying to fall back asleep but couldn't; I blame Tobi. I was finally able to fall asleep when _he_ had to come pounding on my door because he was scared.

I don't know what is wrong with him. Now, as to the reason why I can't seem to fall asleep, I think I'm sick or something. My nose is runny and I keep feeling the need to sneeze. But I refrain from doing the latter.

If Sasori-danna heard me he'd just complain about me being a brat and getting sick. He acts like I can control things like that.

Then again, he was a puppet, so he could control those things. I wonder why I got paired with the most emotionless member of this organization… Oh well, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Now all I had to do was hide the fact that I was getting sick from the rest of the organization. After all, I couldn't just stay in this room all day. I was getting hungry…

With some effort, I sat up and got out of bed, then left the room. Sasori danna didn't notice because he was too absorbed in working on one of his puppets.

I began to make some tea and toast, something simple, when Tobi ran into the room. This is not what I needed right now.

"Deidara sempai! You're awake!" he screamed as though I had just been brought back from the dead.

"Tobi is so scared of this storm, so Tobi went to go see you. But then you told Tobi to go away and that made Tobi sad. So Tobi has been waiting for you in the hallway," he announced happily.

Great, now Tobi was resulting to stalking me; just what I needed.

"What is Deidara sempai doing?" Tobi asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Making breakfast un," I said grumpily, not in the mood for this. And worst of all, I began to feel like I was going to sneeze. And if I did that, Tobi would probably run around telling everyone that I was sick; and I honestly didn't want all of that drama.

Oh great, here it comes. *SNEEZE*

"Oh no! Deidara-sempai is sick!" Tobi screamed at the top of his lungs. Oh no, my best bet is to run and pretend that nothing happened.

I made a dash for the hallway entrance, only succeeding in running into someone. When I looked up I identified said person as Sasori-danna.

"You're sick?" he asked impassively, looking half asleep.

"No un, *sneeze*" I failed.

"Riiight," he said sarcastically.

"Come on," he sighed, practically dragging me back to our room, much to my chagrin.

"I told you danna un, I'm not sick *sneeze*" I complained as he dropped me on my bed. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No seriously I'm fine un! *sneeze*" I said.

"Then why do you keep sneezing?" he asked skeptically.

"How should I know un? *sneeze*" I said.

"What other symptoms do you have besides sneezing," he asked.

"My nose is runny un. *sneeze*" I said, sniffling slightly.

"Hmmm," he said in thought.

"Just go back to sleep, I'll figure out what's wrong with you," he said, turning around and going back to his desk.

I grudgingly did as I was told. Great, I'm still hungry and now Tobi is probably eating my breakfast. Not to mention the way Sasori-no-danna said he would find out why I was sneezing and stuff. He said it like I had some mental disease or something; which I don't!

Well, I am tired… And with that, I feel back asleep.

**Sasori's POV**

What the brat had described didn't seem to be any sickness I knew of. If it was a cold or the flu, he'd be coughing and wouldn't even be able to get out of bed.

No, this was something completely different… I'd have to consult Kakuzu about it; he knew more about things like this than I did.

I walked down the hallway until I reached Kakuzu and Hidan's room. Walking in, I saw Hidan unconscious, bleeding all over the floor and Kakuzu reading a book on his bed. "Hey Kakuzu, I need to ask you about something," I called.

"Hm, sure" he said, setting his book down and getting up.

"What can I help you with Sasori?" he asked as he reached the doorway.

"There's something wrong with Deidara," I told the stitched man.

"And you're just noticing this now?" he asked, smirking.

"No, not like that. I mean he's not feeling well," I said, glaring slightly at him. There was something wrong with pretty much everyone in this base.

"Ok, "he said, following me down the hallway to the room I share with the brat. When we got there he was still asleep; doing what I told him to do for once.

"Hey brat, wake up! Kakuzu is going to see what's wrong with you," I said, pushing him out of the bed.  
"What was that for danna un!?" he shouted sitting up.

"Come on," I said exasperatedly as he grudgingly followed. The three of us all walked down to the infirmary where Kakuzu kept all of his medical supplies.

"Alright Sasori, you can go, I'll know what's wrong in about thirty minutes," Kakuzu said. I nodded my head and left the room. It's probably nothing, I told myself, going back to my room.

. . . . . . .

I was in the living room, waiting for Kakuzu to tell me what was wrong with the brat; who was currently sleeping in our room.

"Ok, he's not sick," Kakuzu said walking in. I nodded my head, gesturing for him to go on.

"Well, it turns out, it's just allergies," he said.

"That's it?" I asked. Had I really just wasted all morning to find out that the brat had allergies?

"Well, it's actually not a good thing," he said seriously.

"Why?" I asked, slightly worried now.

"If we can't find the source of his allergies and then stop whatever that source is…" he trailed off.

"What?" I asked, getting impatient.

"His allergies could become severe if not stopped," he warned. My eyes widened slightly.

"What could happen?" I asked.

"He could become very sick, depending on what is causing his allergies," Kakuzu explained. I was silent; this was not what I had hoped for.

"Ok, thanks Kakuzu…" I said, leaving the room. I had to tell Deidara, but I didn't want to worry him. I'll just tell him that he has allergies; that is the truth. Next all I had to do was look for the source.

But then the other members would become curious. Maybe I should just tell them, it would make the search easier. I guess that means I'd need to inform leader-sama too.

I sighed tiredly; this was going to be a long day.

**Deidara's POV**

I wondered what was wrong with me; well, if I was sick or not. *sneeze*

And gosh, these sneezes sure were getting annoying. Right now I was just waiting for Sasori-no-danna to come and tell me what Kakuzu said. Honestly, I don't know why Kakuzu didn't just tell me himself. I wasn't some little kid; if anyone was, it was Tobi.

I hope I don't have to deal with him today. I was beginning to feel bad and a little dizzy, but I just shrugged it off. It was probably just tiredness.

"There you are Deidara-sempai! Tobi has been looking everywhere for you!" the masked nin screamed, bursting through my door. Why me?

"Go away Tobi un," I said, trying to remain calm.

"But Tobi's bored!" he whined.

"Tobi un," I growled irritably.

"Can Tobi please stay Deidara-sempai? Please!" he begged. That's it; I couldn't take this anymore. Throwing some small bombs at him, as not to destroy the room, I yelled," Katsu!"

But something seemed different, something with the explosion. Yes, it had scared Tobi out of my room, but it seemed…. _Weak._ And not only did it seem a lot weaker, but I also suddenly felt really tired. Maybe I am getting sick.

"Hey Deidara, I know what's wrong with you," Sasori stated, entering the room. I really hated how he said that.

"What un?" I asked drowsily.

"Allergies," he said simply.

"That's it un?" I asked, beginning to fall asleep.

"Yeah, just get some rest," he said turning around.

"Ok un," I said, doing just what he had asked; falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Sasori's POV**

Was it just me, or did the brat seem unusually tired. It must have been the allergies that Kakuzu had told me about. I walked down the hallway, stopping in front of the door that lead to leader Pein's room.

Knocking, I went inside after hearing a come in.

"What is it Sasori?" he asked.

"According to Kakuzu, Deidara has allergies," I explained.

"So?" he asked, bored.

"Well, apparently if we don't find out what is causing the allergies and get rid of it, they will become sever," I clarified.

"How sever?" he asked.

"I'm not completely sure, you'd have to ask Kakuzu," I said.

"Ok, we're meeting in an hour, tell everyone else," he said tiredly, dismissing me.

"Yes sir," I said leaving the room. I just hope that we'll be able to help the brat before things get too bad…

**. . . . . .**

**So, what did you think? Hate? Love? Like? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also, if there are any ideas you want me to write, just PM me or say it in a review. If not that's perfectly fine too. The next chapter will be up sometime next week.**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**. . . . . **

**Ok, here's chapter two. I will keep writing this story, but I may not update every week, but at least once every two weeks. Thank you to Asheza, MysticSpeedForce, Midnight's Shining Star, and I Am the Leader for reviewing chapter one, I really appreciate it. ^_^**

**And like I said in chapter one, Hidan's mouth has been through serious censorship.**

**. . . . . **

**Sasori's POV**

I had already gathered everyone and we were currently waiting for leader Pein to arrive. After waiting for another ten minutes, he finally arrived. I had no idea why he was late considering he was the one who called this meeting in the first place.

"Ok everyone, it appears that Deidara has allergies," Pein-sama began.

"So what?" Hidan asked, voicing everyone but my own and Kakuzu's thoughts.

"If not fixed, they could become severe," he said, giving Hidan a glare.

"How severe?" Itachi asked, completely emotionless.

"Kakuzu?" Pein asked, turning to the older man.

"He could become very sick until eventually…" he trailed off.

"What can we do about it?" Hidan asked rudely.

"Find out the source of his allergies and stop it," Pein growled, continuing to glare at him.

"Yes sir," all of us, even Hidan, although more sarcastically, muttered in unison. And with that, everyone left the room to start their search.

All of us, including me, decided to check our own rooms first. When I walked in, Deidara was still asleep so I searched as quietly as possible.

I looked under the beds, in corners, and etc. only to find nothing. I had thought that since this is where he spends most of his time, then the source would probably be coming from somewhere in this room. I guess I was wrong….

I left the room to go look elsewhere, deciding to start in the living room. When I got there, Itachi and Kakuzu where already searching.

"Any luck?" I asked, receiving two head shakes. I didn't know how we were going to find anything like this; there were too many possibilities as to what it could be.

Although one thing I knew was that it was probably something in the air; food allergies didn't cause sneezing. Maybe it was pollen! But where could pollen even be coming from in the base?

It was storming too hard for it to be coming from outside….

It must have been something else; it was pretty unlikely that the cause was pollen with this kind of weather.

I guess I'll go look in the kitchen. Kisame and Hidan were already there but didn't seem to be having much luck. I searched briefly, also finding nothing.

I walked out of the kitchen and back to Deidara's and my room. I needed to see if his condition was any worse.

"How are you feeling?" I asked to my now awake blonde partner.

"Tired un," he said, yawning as if to prove his point. Well, tiredness wasn't anything to be worried about; that was a relief.

"Anything else?" I asked just to make sure. He shook his head no sleepily in answer.

"Then just get some rest brat," I said, turning to leave the room.

"Ok un," he answered as I closed the door behind me. Maybe I'll go and see if Zetsu has any ideas of what his allergies could be. As a plant, he should know all about things like that.

It was certainly a better idea than just wandering around the base.

I walked down the hallway to the plant man's room. But when I opened the door, he was nowhere to be found; might as well look around while I'm here.

His room didn't have as many plants as his green house, but it was still pretty full of them. On one side of the room, there were sever vine plants and seasoning plants. Then on the other side there were flowers, lots and lots of flowers. Maybe the flowers in here where the cause, but I'd need to bring them to Deidara to be completely sure.

I took some puppets out of the storage scrolls I had with me to help carry the plethora of plants; there where at least thirty of them.

I carried them back to my room, closing the door as the last of my puppets entered.

"Wake up brat," I said, setting down the plants.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"Smell this," I said, shoving one of the plants in his face. He did as he was told before looking at me in confusion; no reaction.

"I'm checking if your allergies are being caused by these plants," I explained, shoving another one in his face. I did that with each flower but there was still no reaction.

That means it had nothing to do with these plants. I gathered up said items and brought them back to Zetsu's room. Arranging them on the side of the room where I got them I sighed before leaving the room. This was going to be a lot harder than I had originally thought.

I guess the next best place to check would be Zetsu's green room. I walked out into the living room before going into a second hallway.

I opened the door at the end and walked into the large plant filled room. Much like his room, the regular plants were in one area while the flowers where in another. Zetsu was a lot more organized than I had expected from the plant man.

"Hey Zetsu, I-" I began but stopped.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking up to the plant man.

"Shh," he said.

"But-"I began but was cut off by his other half.

"**Shut up,"** he growled. I did as he asked and began to watch what he was doing; which was staring at a rose.

"Ok, what is it?" the white half asked after a few minutes.

"First, what were you doing?" I asked confused.

"**Trying to have a conversation,"** the darker half said, glaring at me.

"Okay then… I need all of the flowers you have," I said.

"What!?** No,"** they said, both side's eyes widening in shock.

"Why not?" I asked.

"**What do you want with our only girl plants?" **black Zetsu asked. Well this was beginning to get creepy.

"I just need to see if they're causing Deidara's allergies," I explained.

"**Fine,** just be careful," they said, gesturing to a table of about 50 different flowers. Summoning some of my puppets I carried the plants back to my room.

"Hey, Deidara, wake up," I said. He sat up and his eyes widened in shock when he saw all of the plants.

. . . . . .

He hadn't reacted to any of the flowers and had fallen asleep several times while I was grabbing new flowers and putting back old ones. And worst of all, he seemed to be getting even worse.

"Did you treat them well?" White Zetsu asked as I walked into the green room with the flowers.

"Yeah," I answered as I began to put the plants back onto their table.

"**Good,"** Black Zetsu said in a threatening way. Geez that plant man was creepy sometimes.

"Well, I'll be leaving now," I announced, exiting the room. I didn't want to have to spend any longer in there than necessary; I might be eaten if I did. But honestly, I had no idea where to search next. Other than the bedrooms, the base didn't have very many rooms in it. And so far, all of the rooms had been searched.

But I needed to hurry; Deidara's condition was getting worse. I walked back to the living room where everyone else, besides Zetsu, Tobi and leader-sama, where just standing around.

"Any luck with Zetsu?" Kisame asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"Let's take a break," Hidan groaned, throwing himself onto the couch and turning on the TV. Everyone else silently agreed, sitting around the TV. I grudgingly did the same; I needed some time to think anyways.

We all just sat there watching some horror movie Hidan had put on; when suddenly, Itachi sneezed.

"Itachi! Do you have allergies too?" Kisame gasped. The Uchiha just shrugged in response before speaking.

"There's pollen floating in the air."

"So that's what's wrong with Deidara," Konan said in realization, causing Hidan to snicker.

"Oh shut up, you know what she meant," I growled.

"Let's go see where it's coming from," Kakuzu suggested. We all left the room, following the now noticeable pollen trail in the air. I wonder why it took so long for us to see it….

We turned into the hallway and walked down it where the pollen trail ended at a door; the green room door.

But I checked all of the flowers, what else could be in there that would produce pollen?

Kisame, who was in front of the group, opened the door to reveal Zetsu, watering some flower buds.

"What do you need," the white half asked as he turned to us.

"We followed a trail of pollen here," Konan explained.

"**Pollen?"** the darker side asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Hmmmm," the plant guy said in thought.

"**You can search the plants, **but don't hurt them," both of his sides offered. We all began to look around, me for the second time today. It was then that Tobi decided to come running in.  
"Tobi has been looking everywhere for everyone, but Tobi couldn't find you guys. But now Tobi is here to help look!" the childish man said proudly.

I looked at him blankly before going back to looking for the source of the pollen.

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi gasped.

"What do you want Tobi," he asked exasperatedly.

"You're covered in pollen Zetsu-san!" he exclaimed, catching my attention.

"**So?"** the darker side asked.

"Zetsu, you pollinate?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah," he said as though it was something obvious.

"Zetsu, you might be the source of Deidara's allergies," Kakuzu said, joining in the conversation. Finally, now I know what's causing Deidara to get sick! Now the only question was; how would we fix it?

"Really?" Zetsu said.

"Yes, but first, we have to prove it true," Kakuzu said.

"**How?"** Black Zetsu asked confused.

"Follow Sasori to his and Deidara's room. Then we'll see if he reacts to your pollen," Kakuzu explained. The three of us left the green room and went to my room where Deidara was sleeping.

"Hey brat, wake up," I said. Nothing happened, no reaction.

"Wake up, "I said more sternly. Still nothing.

Kakuzu walked up to him and felt his temperature and pulse before turning back to me.

"His condition has gotten worse, we need to hurry and stop the allergies. For now we'll have to just assume its Zetsu and hope for the best," he said.

"How will we stop them," I asked.

"I'm not sure, but for now he just needs rest and to stay in this room," he said before leaving with Zetsu. Now I was really worried; what if we couldn't help him in time?

I pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed. He was pale and looked sickly. I stayed there for a few more minutes before getting up.

I needed to find a way to help him, and quickly. With that, I left the room.

**. . . . . .**

**I'm so sorry for such a late update! I just got so caught up writing Words Hurt, but I will be working on this story too. **

**Also, I know some of the symptoms aren't like with normal allergies, but I semi based those symptoms off of what happened to Yamato with the mushrooms on the boat. **

**I appreciate all favorites, follows, and just reading, but reviews help the most. They're my motivation for continuing and updating stories. So please review, constructive criticism is welcome or if there's anything you think I could add to improve the quality of the story, etc.**

**The next chapter will hopefully be out sometime next week; possibly this week if I'm feeling extra inspirational / motivational.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**. . . . . . **

**This will be the last chapter.**

**And thank you to Midnight's Shining Star and ilovemyboys for reviewing chapter 2, I really appreciate it. There might be slight OOCness in this chapter.**

**On with the story!**

**. . . . . . **

**Sasori's POV**

I wanted to see if it really was Zetsu giving Deidara allergies, but since he wouldn't wake up, I just had to assume that he was. I still didn't know how to help and that only added to my frustration.

Kakuzu had said to just wait while he found a cure, but it was becoming hard for me considering how much worse the brat had gotten. I wanted to be able to help, but as of now, there was nothing more that I could do, and it was annoying.

It almost made me feel helpless even… I guess all I could do at the moment was try and prevent Deidara's conditions from getting any worse than they already were.

If Zetsu was the cause, then I had to find a way to stop him from pollinating. But how was I supposed to do that? It's not like I could just kick him outside in this weather.

Instead of finding a way to stop Zetsu from pollinating, I guess I just had to stop the pollen from reaching our room. But if I did that, it would also stop fresh air from getting in.

I guess I really would have to find a way to stop Zetsu from pollinating… But where was he? I hadn't seen him since he walked off with Kakuzu. I left the room and walked down the hallway towards Zetsu's greenhouse; maybe he had gone back there.

I opened the door and was disappointed to see that he wasn't in the room. Leaving the room, I walked down the hallway and checked in his room; he wasn't there either. If he wasn't in those two places, then where would he be? Zetsu was rarely seen anywhere else besides the kitchen maybe; I guess I'll go and check there.

I walked into the kitchen where I finally found the plant man. But what should I do now…

"Hey Zetsu, I need to find a way to stop you from pollinating," I said.

"Whatever, just come get me when you've thought of something," the white half said, trying to wave me away.

"I've already done that, now I need to try some of my theories."

"Fine, **just don't do anything too crazy**."

"You worry too much Zetsu," I said, only receiving a slightly skeptical look from the plant man.

"Come on, let's go to your greenroom," I said beginning to walk in that direction.

"Don't let my, **our,** our, plants get hurt," he said, following me. When we got in the room I ran over to the side wall and dragged a hose back to where Zetsu was.

"**What are you doing?"** the darker half asked.

"Well, first I need to hose you down to dampen the pollen so that no more gets into the air," I explained and turned on the hose. Starting with his face, I continued to hose him until I was sure he was thoroughly soaked. He glared at me, but the effects were lessened as his hair clung to his face as water dripped down it.

I left the room to get what I needed next, coming back a few minutes later.

"What are you doing with cling wrap?" Zetsu asked skeptically.

"I'm wrapping you with it," I said and began to do so. Wasn't it obvious; why else would I have cling wrap?

"**And why are you wrapping us?"** the black half asked.

"So that when the pollen dries, it still won't be able to get into the air." He didn't say anything again until I had already wrapped up to his waist.

"Wait a moment-"

What?"

"**How are we supposed to breath once you wrap our face?" **he asked with a scowl.

"Hmmm, I didn't think of that…."

"**What do you mean you didn't think of that!?" ** he said, his frown deepening.

"Just calm down Zetsu, I have a back-up plan."

"Which is?"

"I'll lock you in this room."

"Why?"

"So no more pollen can get into the hideout."

"**Fine, just leave and don't do any more crazy things." **I left the room to begin the last thing I needed to do to get rid of the pollen; vacuum it from the air.

I started with the room Deidara was in, slowly making my way through the base. I was currently working on the living room, waving the vacuum through the air, making sure I got all of the pollen. While I was doing that, I accidentally knocked over a vase.

"What was that noise?" Kisame asked, running in.

"I just knocked over a vase."

"Oh; how?"

"I was vacuuming the air."

Why?"

"To get rid of the pollen."

"Oh, okay then," he said walking off. He probably thought I was crazy now; oh well, most of the members of Akatsuki were. I continued to vacuum until all of the pollen was gone before turning it off and putting it away.

Now all I needed to do is wait for Deidara to get better… But I hated waiting.

**Deidara's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see the familiar surroundings of Sasori danna's and my room, and I felt terrible. How did something as simple as allergies do this to me? Just then I heard Sasori come in.

"You awake brat?"

"Yeah un."

"How do you feel?"

"Sick un."

He then proceeded to grab a chair and sit next to my bed. It was a little awkward having him sitting there staring at me; but as a puppet I doubt he noticed that.

"Get some rest brat," he said after a while.

"Fine un," I said, turning over and going to sleep.

. . . . .

"Sasori-no-danna un!" I said in a slightly whiny tone, trying to grab his attention.

"What do you want brat?" he growled.

"I'm hungry un."

"Fine, I'll be right back," he said before leaving the room. He came back several minutes later with a bowl of soup.

"Here brat," he said handing it to me.

"Thanks danna un," I said beginning to eat. He took the bowl from me and left the room, coming back a few seconds later.

"Danna un."

"What is it now brat?"

"I'm cold un," I said. Sighing, he went over to a closet and threw an extra blanket at me which I laid over myself.

"Are you better yet?" he asked exasperated.

"No, un," I answered with a slight smirk. Maybe being sick wasn't such a terrible thing after all.

**. . . . . .**

**Okay, so here's chapter 3, the last chapter….**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorite, followed, reviewed, and most importantly, continued to read this story; I really appreciate it!**


End file.
